


November Rain

by DustNBones



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band, Gay, Guns N' Roses - Freeform, Love, M/M, November Rain, POV Third Person Limited, Rock Band, Romance, Swearing, i don't know what to tag, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustNBones/pseuds/DustNBones
Summary: Thomas' band needs a new guitarist. The new boy named Newt, who joins, catches Thomas' eyes and heart, but Thomas is a straight boy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original band is as follows before the start of the story: Vocals: Aris. Lead Guitar: Gally. Rhythm Guitar: Minho. Bass: Alby. Drums: Thomas. Keyboard: Chuck.

"Thomas, I want "Master of Puppets" on the damn setlist!" yelled Gally.

"No, we can't have that because it will exceed our time limit!" replied Thomas.

"Well then why does Minho get his pick for "Estranged"? It's just as long - actually, even longer!" yelled Gally.

"Well, because Estranged is a ROCK song, and we are a ROCK band. Not a thrash metal band." argued Thomas.

"Estranged is a fucking ballad for god's sake! It's so fucking slow, I hate it!" snorted Gally.

"I'm with Gally on this one, because there isn't much singing in "Master of Puppets"," added Aris.

"Well deal with it, goddamnit! It's not my fault they cut our time in such short notice!" growled Thomas.

"You know what, fuck you all! I worked so hard on this and you say no to it? I'm off to start my own band! See you and I hope you all fail!" snarled Gally. Gally packed his guitar, and slammed the door as he left.

"Shit! The goddamn gig is in 3 weeks! What to do now?" asked Minho.

"Minho, why don't you play lead, and we'll have a backing track playing rhythm," suggested Thomas.

"Well, I'll try to learn some of the stuff, but I guarantee you I most likely won't be able to learn it all in 2 weeks. Worst case scenario I'll stick to rhythm and you play the lead on backing track." replied Minho.

"We don't have to play at all if we can't find a lead guitar - lead is pretty important," added Alby. The group sat in silence as Thomas tried to determine what to do.

"I have an idea! Advertise! Put posters all around the school and post onto your social media accounts." exclaimed Chuck, suddenly.

"That's a great idea. Since you're so excited to do it, you should go make all those posters. If we can't find anyone, or if Minho can't learn the parts, we have to cancel the show, since without lead guitar it isn't much of a show. There isn't much we can do," said Thomas.

\---

"Who the fuck made this? This looks terrible," asked Thomas, after seeing a poster of Guns N' Roses members but with their heads replaced by their band.

"Definitely not me," replied Minho, with a slight smile on his face. Thomas punched Minho in the arm.

"How could Chuck ever agree to hang this up?" Thomas asked as he ripped the poster off the wall.

\---

 _Ah, last audition for today,_ thought Thomas. Today, Thomas has auditioned three people wanting to play for his band, much to his surprise. He never thought his band was that popular. A white boy with dirty blonde hair sticking out all over the place, who is a bit taller than Thomas, but quite scrawny, entered the room. He is wearing a blue sweater and track pants.

"Hello?" he said in a British accent.

"Huh? - Oh yeah hello," said Thomas, snapping out of his thoughts. Thomas suddenly felt a strange sensation when he turned his head and looked at this person.

"Let's see what you've got. What's your name?"

"Newt," he said. Thomas noticed the accent and wondered if he's from England. Newt then proceeded to play his audition piece, "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5.

 _Hmmm, that's a bit different, and this ain't rock,_ thought Thomas.

But instead of actually listening to Newt's guitar playing, he admired how cute Newt looked while playing. Thomas knew he was gay for quite a while now, but no one else does. He does many straight boy things and doesn't want to get looked down upon, and has vowed to never tell anyone. Thomas was still staring when Newt finished.

"Uh, Thomas?" Newt said.

"Uhh - Oh yes, that was great. I'll notify you tomorrow whether or not you were accepted tomorrow," informed Thomas. "Can I get your number?"

Newt gave him his number and smiled as he left. Thomas really liked that smile. Thomas went home thinking about Newt and wondering what the hell he was feeling. Thomas decided he'll let Newt in his band just for the hell of it (and because he thought he looked cute), despite one of the other auditionees being actually good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some links to the music referenced in this chapter:
> 
> Master of Puppets by Metallica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPjP0jbxBXw
> 
> Estranged by Guns N' Roses: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VgRL8Htv7k
> 
> She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas:** Hey you.

A few minutes later, Newt replied.

 **Newt:** Who's this?

 **Thomas:** The drummer of WICKED.

 **Newt:** Why are you texting me?

 **Thomas:** To let you know you've been accepted into my band.

 **Newt:** Hahahahahahahahahaha what a funny joke.

 **Thomas:** Next rehearsal is today after school at Minho's. Meet us at his truck after school with your guitar. Black Chevy Silverado.

 **Newt:** Minho? The asian guy that runs at track with you?

 **Thomas:** Yeah

 **Newt:** K

\---

After the bell rang, Thomas and his band waited at Minho's truck for their new bandmate.

Thomas saw Newt walking towards the truck.

"Is this our new lead guitarist? He doesn't look very... rock-like, y'know?" said Minho.

"Yeah, uh, can he even rock?" said Aris skeptically.

"I assure you, he's pretty good," Thomas said.

Newt arrived and shook hands with his new bandmates.

"My name's Newt." he told everyone.

"Okay, so let's introduce you to everyone. So here's Minho on rhythm," Thomas points to Minho, "this asshole is a pain in the ass, but we need him because he can do math."

Minho scoffed and stuck out his middle finger.

"Here's Aris, on vocals. Then we have Alby on bass, and little Chuck on keyboard. Newt, you are replacing Gally." said Thomas.

"Oh yeah! Why did Gally leave? Or did he get kicked?" Newt wondered.

"We'll explain more when we're at my place. C'mon." said Minho. Everyone got in the truck and Minho drove to his house. Minho's house is a large house, with triple garage doors, and located in an affluent neighbourhood. After arriving at Minho's, they went to the basement where all their instruments were found. Newt seemed to be in awe at how large the house is as he looked around. When Newt took his guitar out of his case, Minho's eyes widened.

"BRO! IS THAT A GIBSON LES PAUL???" Minho exclaimed quite loudly.

"Yeah, I got it last year for my birthday..." Newt replied shyly.

"DUDE HOW RICH ARE YOU??!" Minho asked.

"Well seeing the Mercedes and the BMW in your driveway, and how big your house is, why are you asking? Seems like you can afford one too," Newt pointed out.

"Well those are my parents', they wouldn't spend much on me," said Minho sadly.

"Shut up rich kid, my parents wouldn't even get me a car," Alby said as he punched Minho.

"Enough talking guys, let's get rockin'" Aris interjected.

"Wait, before that, we need to get Newt familliar with the problem," Thomas said, and proceeded to tell him about Gally leaving and how their next gig is in 3 weeks.

"So Newt, 3 weeks and you have 8 songs to learn and memorize," Thomas said as he handed Newt some sheet music. Newt looked through the list.

"No way I can memorize all this in 3 weeks..." Newt said skeptically.

"Well, if you can't you can't. Nothing we can do. However, if you do, we would all be very happy," Thomas said.

The band started rehearsing their songs and all Newt could do was sight read, but he is pretty good.

\--

At school, Thomas had never noticed Newt before. He never really was attentive to people in the hallways. Now he realizes that Newt is in none of his classes.

 _Is he older than me?_ Thomas thought.

When lunch came around, Thomas sat with his usual group of people, but he was actively looking for Newt. He looked around the cafeteria but he does not spot him. When Thomas finished his lunch, he headed towards the library to finish work, as usual. When he entered the library, he looked around rather than going straight to the computers. He spotted Newt at a study desk and walked over.

"Hey you," Thomas says.

Newt doesn't answer, probably because Newt is concentrating really hard on whatever he is doing. Newt only noticed Thomas after Thomas covered the light by hovering over him.

"What the fuck - oh hey it's you," Newt said.

"Whataya doin'?" Thomas asked.

"I'm trying to memorize these formulas for chemistry," Newt said, holding up his Chem 11 textbook.

 _Oh damn, he's in grade 11_ , Thomas thought.

"Oh I see. I'll let you study then. I just wanted to know if you would like to come over after school?" Thomas asked.

"Why?" wondered Newt.

"Because I wanna jam with you... see how good you are at the songs," Thomas replied. Newt considered for a moment before replying.

"Okay, sure. You have a guitar that I can use?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, but it's not as expensive as yours," Thomas said.

"Oh that's fine. I'll meet you after school then," Newt said.

"I have basketball practice, which ends at 4:30, actually," Thomas said.

"Okay, I'll watch then," Newt said.

"Oh please don't - I'm terrible at basketball," Thomas said, smiling.

"It's okay. I'll study my chemistry," Newt replied.

Thomas then left Newt alone and went to "work" on his history assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter is rather boring. Sorry for the letdown, haha. The next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.


	3. Hiatus

**Sorry for the letdown, but I really don't know how to continue this story. I had the start, middle, and ending in mind, but I never really thought of the parts in between.**

**This story will not be continued unless some magical thing happens and gives me some guidance on how to continue.**

 

**Thanks,**

**DustNBones**


End file.
